A Slytherin in Need
by AvalonArcher
Summary: When Gwen Blackthorn has trouble figuring out her happy memory Abby an overly friendly Hufflepuff tries to help her out, all while finding out the real reason Gwen is so reluctant to share it. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's so here is a new story. Please review if you want me to continue. **

**I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter, or anything belonging to the universe of Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Gwen explained tossing her quill aside. She was in the library attempting and failing to finish her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on the patronus charm. Why did Professor Snape head of her own house hate them enough to assign this? After glancing from her parchment to her textbook she exhaled a little to loudly and, rested her head on the book.<p>

"Hey," a voice said. Gwen looked up to see a Hufflepuff girl with honey blond hair braided over one shoulder, freckles and wide brown eyes peeking her head around the shelf.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked her, her voice filled with the annoyance that she felt.

"Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The girl said. "You also look like you could use some help."

"I don't need any help." She replied grumpily.

"Yes you do." She said walking over and pulling a chair out. "So tell me what is it?"

"What exactly about the words _I don't need any help_ mean to you?" Gwen retorted.

"That it is exactly what you do need, come on don't let that Slytherin pride of yours keep you from getting the right grades. And as the loyal, helpful Hufflepuff I am, I am here to help."

"I think you forgot to mention bigheaded." She muttered.

"I heard that." The girl said. "Oh by the way I'm Abby." She said.

"Gwen." She answered not taking my head off of the book, She was seriously considering taking a nap right then and there.

"See we are already making progress."

"You are not going to go away until I talk to you huh?"

"Exactly." Seeing no point in ignoring her Gwen sat up and showed her the essay. Abby took it and read through her eyes moving side to side so fast Gwen doubted she was actually reading it.

"This is really good, what is wrong with it? You only have to write another inch to meet the requirements and according to your outline you still have another three paragraphs before the end." She said.

"Which are the only ones I have nothing to write about."

"But it says here that they are about the form and reason behind your patronus. That should be the easiest part." Abby argued

"Yeah, well… I've never actually cast the patronus charm before okay." Gwen admitted.

"What are you talking about? All you have to do is…"

"You know what Abby not all of us got private lessons with Potter so for those who didn't this might be a little difficult." Gwen spat.

"No, no this is more than that, I've seen you in class before, incantations come easy to you. You are one of the few people in this school who can rival Hermione."

"And your point?" She asked.

"Maybe it's not the spell but the memory to go along with it you are having trouble with." Abby said. "Think, what is your happiest memory?" She asked.

"No idea, don't got one." Gwen said in a grouchy voice.

"Of course you do everyone has, just think, maybe a fun memory with your parents?"

"Not possible, my father was sent to Azkaban for murder when I was two and my mad mother has been at St. Mungos for the last fifteen years. I live with my drunk of an uncle who is completely oblivious to that fact that I have been living with him every summer for the past five years and full time before that."

"Oh um well good times any friends?" She asked.

"If you don't count working on homework as a great time than no."

"How about…" Abby was getting desperate now. "A boyfriend, a lover something along those lines any…"

"No." Gwen said a little too quickly. If Abby had been a dog her ears would have perked up.

"You sure." She pushed.

"Quite sure."

"Your lying, I can tell. You do have a happy memory tucked away in that soulless heart of yours… why don't you want to put it on parchment?" Abby asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gwen said her cheeks glowing pink, whatever the memory was it must have been a very happy one indeed.

"A lover isn't it." Abby said.

"Shush." Gwen said looking around.

"It is… come on you can tell me I swear, Hufflepuff's honor that I wont tell anybody."

"I don't ever know you." Gwen argued.

"Sure you do, my name is Abby I am in sixth year, half blood, I love muggle young adult fiction novels and I have a cat named Chairman Meow after a fictional cat." Gwen didn't relent. "Come on." Abby begged and after thinking that she did want to tell at least one person in the world her happiest memory she decided that a Hufflepuff would be the best person to tell. So taking a deep breath she decided to tell her what had happened last summer.

"So I was just getting a coffee at a muggle shop."

"OMG, a Slytherin at a muggle coffee house I never would have believed it." She said in a mocking sarcastic voice.

"As I was saying, just getting coffee and this boy sat next to me and…"

"Was he hot?" Abby asked leaning closer. She grinned at the blush spreading across my face.

"Well you could say."

"Oh don't give me that! I can see it plain on your face."

Did the Hufflepuffs take an emotion reading class that none of us knew about?

"Okay fine, he was very good looking." Gwen relented.

"I need details!" Abby urged. Her eyes were so wide they reminded me of Pansy's owl.

"Um, he was tall athletic looking he had light brown hair that, gosh, it stuck out everywhere. When I met his I had to resist the urge to ask him if he rolled out of bed that way, but it also seemed to have this caramel tint in the sunlight. And he had these beautiful dark green eyes that I don't know, it was as if they could see strait into my soul and he had this smile, it was so quirky and adorable. " She sighed. All of the words had just come spilling out like a flood, impossible to stop.

"So what else?" Abby prompted.

"He asked me if I was new because he had never seen me around before. I told him that I went to boarding school and I never got out much when I was at home. Then, I really don't know. We just started meeting each other everyday at the coffee house, he told me about his friends and his little siblings, two sisters and three brothers. And I, I…" Gwen lost it; I just started bawling right there and then into her hands like a child. Abby came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, hey its okay." She said and Gwen felt even more like a fool. What would the others say if they knew that she was loosing it in front of a Hufflepuff?

"Wait." Abby said sitting up. "He was a muggle wasn't he?" She asked, it was really less of a question and more of wanting confirmation. Gwen nodded. "Oh, my gosh! So what happened, what's wrong it sounded like you two were getting on great."

"We were, that's the problem I fell in love with him." She confessed. "He just seemed like the most amazing guy I had ever known and for once in my miserable life I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt as if I could have cast the most powerful patronus charm ever." Gwen looked over at Abby who still looked confused as to why she was crying. Taking a deep breath she finished her story.

"I told him." She said in a rushed whisper hoping nobody would hear her.

"You told him? Wow that, that must have taken guts. But why? He didn't, did he?" Abby asked but Gwen stopped her before she got to the wrong conclusion.

"No, no he didn't think of me any differently. He told me that he didn't care that we could find a way to work it out."

"So then why are you crying as though you lost the love of your life?" Abby pressed.

"I didn't loose him." Gwen said sharply. "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry, gosh it is a wonder you hadn't cursed anyone yet with all of this bottled up inside you. But, but something happened didn't it. He didn't break up with you so, so you broke up with him." Abby guessed and Gwen nodded. "But why."

"I can't tell you." Gwen said gathering her things. "I shouldn't have told you anything at all, okay."

"Woah, wait a minute." Abby stood up and grabbed her arm. Gwen quickly yanked it was wincing as she did. "Gwen, you can tell me I swear I won't tell anyone."

_Why did she keep pushing this?_ Gwen thought. She stopped trying to get away, she was tired of pushing people away. After all that was how she had lost Willam. But she wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of her selfishness. So grabbing her bag off of the table she was about to leave when she noticed Abby picking something she had dropped.

"Oh my God." Abby whispered softly. "Oh my God, Gwen I am so sorry. I didn't know. I get it oh God please forgive me if I'd have known I never would have pressed it, but I meant what I said I will keep my word." She set the note down onto the table and fixed the strap of her bag heading for the exit.

Gwen walked over to the note and picked it up. She picked it up and touched the words that William had scrawled with the green ball point pen that he always carried with him

_Gwen,_

_I understand know why you left, at first I thought it was because I had done something wrong, that I had said something to offend you. I see know that you left to protect me and my family but I want you to know that I will always be here waiting._

_At first I thought you were making up the story behind your tattoo and truth be told it was mostly because I didn't want to believe you._

_The real reason I wrote this whole letter Gwen was to tell you that I love you. You are the most brave, selfless and beautiful girl I have ever met. And I don't want to loose you, I never said anything before because I was afraid that it would be too much, that I would scare you away by my declaration of love but please know that I forgive you._

_Also I want to help you Gwen, when you told me the truth about who you were and what you were, all I could think was that I wanted to make those bastards pay for making you one of them. No matter what happens, no matter what they make you do I will always love you. _

_Forever yours,_

_William_

* * *

><p><strong>A little backstory, I love the idea of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs getting along (sort of). I like the idea of Hufflepuffs giving Slytherins a chance no on else gives them, and I also like the idea of Slytherins being a little grudging about it but then opening up. I am hoping to make this a longer fic if I get good reviews on it. <strong>

**Please review and have a great week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! If you have any sugestions or requests for future chapters let me know and I will see if I can work them in. Please Review they really motivate me! Enjoy :)**

**P.S. Thank you Flygirl343 for reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p>Gwen folded the piece of paper and sank to the floor, clutching it to her chest. She hated the death eaters, she hated Voldemort, and she hated herself. They had taken away the only joys she ever had, her father who had been stupid enough to join them, her mother who went mad because of it, William the one person in this world who loved her and Abby a random stranger who had tried to be her friend.<p>

She felt the dark mark burn, again. As it had been doing all year. A sob racked her chest.

"Gwen?" a voice quivered. She looked up to see Abby.

"What do you want." She tried to sound indifferent but her breathing had before uneven and the tears streaming down her face were a dead giveaway. _Control your emotions or I will control them for you._ The voice of the Dark Lord echoed in her ear sending a shiver up her spine, it was only a memory but it still terrified her to the core.

"I am so sorry, I swear. Honestly I feel so bad right now I didn't mean to read the letter and."

"Abby, calm down I'm not going to curse you. It's okay."

"No, no it's not. Gwen you are a death eater." She said, hearing it said out loud sent a few tears cascading down Gwen's face despite the fact that she tried to blink them back.

"I didn't want this." She whispered silently.

"You mean they forced you?" Abby asked shocked and Gwen nodded.

"Th-they said they w-would tell the Dark Lord ab-about William. A-and they s-said th-that they would t-torture him unless I agr-reed." Gwen sobbed silently.

"So agreed to become a death eater to save him." Abby summed up, She nodded and took a deep calming breath.

"After I was initiated I met him in secret. I told him that, that I didn't love him that I hated him, that." She hung her head in shame. "That I could never love a filthy muggle that was in no way deserving of the affection of someone even of the worst blood-traitors. Abby I was so cruel to him I thought that I could get him to hate me but he seemed to know something was off which made it even worse. I couldn't let him know so I showed him the mark. I became my worst nightmare the very thing I swore never to be." Gwen said the last part through her gritted teeth. "The next day I saw him again by accident, he gave me the letter and tried to reason with me, he told me he loved me."

"Then what happened?"

"I told him love was for the weak but he still wouldn't let me go, he kept saying that it was okay, that we could figure it out. I had to make sure he knew that I wasn't fooling around so I, I…"

"What did you do?" Abby asked, her tone wasn't at all condescending as Gwen thought it would have been more like incredulous.

"I did the one thing I swore never to do. I used magic on him, worse that that I hurt him. It wasn't much but enough to make him see reason to make him see the real me. He, he…" She took a deep breath trying not to let the images of that night flash before her. "He told me that he was wrong, that I was no different than the rest of the others I had described. And that was the last I saw of him. So no matter what you say Abby I am a monster."

"Gwen, you gave up everything for him. And he forgave you, if that shows anything it is that he loves you, I mean really loves you."

"Abby he gave me that letter before I cursed him, before I betrayed his trust, before I broke the only promise I ever made to him. So in the end it worked out, he is alive and I'm well…" She trailed off into silence. "I can never see him again."

"Don't say that of course you can!" Abby said defiantly. "Maybe we could have him meet us in Hogsmeade and explain to him the truth or…"

"Abby you don't get it. I can never see him again. If I do the Dark lord will find out and, and he will do unimaginable things to him and me. I can't talk about it so don't ask me, I've been forbidden."

"You've been forbidden. You mean you really do have to take orders from them?"

"Of course I do, it wasn't just simple getting a mark branded onto my skin it was an oath, one that cannot be broken. You said it yourself I am a Deatheater, nothing you say can change that."

"What about Dumbledore?" Abby asked. "You can go to him for help and…"

"No." Gwen said sharply. "I'm trusting you Abby, don't tell anyone." Her breath was shaky and filled with fear.

"Will they kill me?" Abby asked. "If they know that I know?"

"No." She answered. "No, they'll kill me in the most brutal way possible."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone as long as you don't kill anyone." Abby had meant it as a joke but Gwen wasn't smiling. "So about your essay." Abby prompted trying to change the subject. "I know an empty classroom we can use to practice now that you've got your sort of happy memory. And as for what to write you could say that your happy thought is coffee."

"Coffee?" Gwen asked.

"Well, yeah that is how you and Will met right?" Gwen nodded. "So then you could simply say that coffee always fills you with joy, and caffeine but same thing right. You could talk about your favorite type of coffee and how every decent memory you have is always associated with it."

"So you still really want to help me?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I do, Professor Sprout always tells us that those who refuse help are in most need of it."

"I am beyond anybody's help."

"Well with an attitude like that." They both gathered up there things and Gwen followed Abby out the door of now empty Library.

* * *

><p><strong>Also I might write the next chapter in first person because it is hard for me to write in third person.<strong>

**One more thing... something I want to try out is that I will be taking "applications" for OC's for extras in the story. Just leave the name of your character, ****appearance, small description of their personality, what house they are in and what there best and worst subject is. (you may also include how they wear their uniform if you want.**

**Example**

**Gwendolyn Blackthorne,****sixth year, ****black hair and pale icy blue eyes, pale ivory skin and hardly any blemishes or freckles. ****She is of average height and has a lean build. She doesn't talk to that many people, pretty antisocial and moody but it is really just a way to keep people at a distance. Slytherin. Best at DADA and ****transfiguration. Worst at herbology and care of magical creatures. She keeps to the rules so a nice neat clean uniform, shirt tucked it, sweater buttoned, tie tied, etc.**

**It doesn't have to be that long but you get the main idea. I probably won't use a lot of OC's but it i need an extra character I would be grateful.**


End file.
